


Steve's First Trip to the Field

by gayliensav



Series: Neighbors [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Calm Down Erik, Cellphones Confuse Bucky, Charles Adopts Everyone, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Field Trip, M/M, Mutanthusbands, Steve is a Counselor, Superfamily, Superhusbands, The World Confuses Steve, Tony isn't happy, Wade has a crush on Peter, Wade is Logan's son, peter is steve and tony's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So...you chaperoned a field trip with Charles Xavier and saved a kid's life?"</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>(Part of the "Neighbors" series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's First Trip to the Field

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing from our last story in this series, Steve takes Peter's class on the "trip to the field."

"Why can't _I_ go to the zoo?"

Logan swore if he heard that one more time today, he would leave and never come back. He'd take Wade and just go.

Okay, that was probably a lie. He'd never leave. Wade was way too attached to the others -he considered them his brothers and sisters- and Logan was way too attached to Charles. Charles was one of his oldest friends, they'd been together through thick and thin. He couldn't leave him with this many kids alone.

"Because, it's a field trip," Logan sighed, "You got to go when you were their age, now it's their turn."

"We can go on a trip to the zoo as a family one day," Erik said as he walked into the room. He picked Pietro up easily and sat him on the counter so that they were at the same level, "How does that sound?"

Horrible, Logan thought to himself.

"AWESOME!" Pietro yelled loudly.

That kid had no volume control.

Erik smiled at him, "Logan, I trust you'll be able to get Charles and the children to the school?"

"I take them everyday, I think I can manage," Logan rolled his eyes.

"I mean, with Charles' chair-" Erik started.

"I was doing this a long time before you were, bub," he grunted, finishing packing Wade's lunch as he wrote his name on the paper bag.

Erik sighed, "I don't understand your hostility towards me, Logan, I've always been civil."

"Probably because you tried to k-" Logan started and sighed, cutting himself off when he realized some of the kids had started to come into the kitchen, "You know why."

"I do, but I think we should move passed it," Erik sighed, "I'm a father now and I love Charles very much. You're Charles' friend, I think for the sake of him and the children, we should get along."

"I tolerate you," Logan said simply, writing Scott's name on bag, "Scott, Wade, field trip lunches. Don't lose them or you won't eat."

* * *

"Steve, if you call it a 'trip to the field' again, I'm knocking you on your ass."

That was the first thing Tony heard as he came down the stairs in the morning.

Nat must be here.

He walked in the kitchen and saw that it wasn't just Nat, but Sam and Bucky as well. Wherever Sam went, Bucky mostly followed. Runs in the morning, therapy sessions, to the damn grocery store, Bucky followed him. If he wasn't with Sam, he was with Nat. It was probably more of a safety precaution, but Bucky seemed to be pretty comfortable with both of them. He would probably be doing it with Steve rather than Sam...and he did, for the first few weeks. Then he realized that he sort of intimidated Peter and he slacked off a little bit. He became attached to Sam when he was in therapy sessions with Steve, since Sam was always there to help. Sam helped a lot, actually...Sam  _cared_ about him just about as much as Steve did.

"Hey there," Tony said awkwardly, walking downstairs.

Steve crossed his arms, "I was telling them I was taking Peter's class to the field today."

Tony sighed, "You're taking them to the zoo on a field trip. We've been over this."

"You say that, but then you call it a _field_ trip," Steve sighed.

Peter bounded down the stairs, "ZOO DAY!"

Steve smiled, "Yes, it is zoo day."

Peter's eyes widened when he saw the three standing there, "Are you coming on the field trip too?!" he asked quickly, "We're gonna see tons of animals! Wade is my buddy! We have to go everywhere together and hold hands-"

"No one said anything about holding hands," Tony mumbled, getting his coffee quickly.

"We can't come, but we just stopped by to tell your pops good luck," Sam smiled at him, "Let me know if you see any Falcons."

Tony snorted and Steve outright laughed.

* * *

They arrived at the school at the normal time, but the students and parents that were a part of the field trip were waiting out in the front by the school buses.

Steve looked around at the crowd of children and a few adults and looked confused when he saw Professor X. He knew him...

He knew his husband too.

His husband kicked their ass and they kicked his ass in return.

Nobody threw Steve Rogers' husband into a building and got away with it.

 _Why me?_ Steve thought to himself.

"Okay, pops, we gotta find my whole group," Peter said, running over with a piece of bright orange paper, "Call out all the names on this list. They're our group. We got to pick it! I was the captain!"

"I was the co-captain!" Wade yelled loudly, running over and grabbing Peter's arm tightly, "I'm co-captain," he repeated happily.

"Okay, looks like the other chaperone is...Charles Xavier," Steve sighed, looking down at the paper.

Why did they need two adults for six kids?

"YO, CHUCK!" Wade yelled at the top of his lungs, "C'mon over here, my man! You're with our group!"

Steve sighed, holding the paper tightly as Charles came over, "Hello, Professor Xavier," he said, smiling politely.

"Please, Charles is fine," he smiled at him.

Wade jumped on Charles lap, eliciting a pained noise from the professor when the young child elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh, um...Wade, maybe you shouldn't-" Steve started awkwardly.

"I do this all the time at home!" Wade grinned.

"Home?" Steve asked, looking confused. His eyes widened at the realization, "You're our neighbor."

"Yes, I am," Charles laughed quietly, "You two should really do your research. The house is even in my name."

Steve sighed, "Well, this is embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it," Charles laughed again, "Now it will be easier for Wade to see Peter."

"And easier for Tony to throw a royal fit when he finds out Magneto is our next door neighbor," Steve sighed.

"What's a Magneto?" Peter asked, looking up at Steve.

"We try to refrain from mentioning that name," Charles said, though he didn't sound angry, "Erik doesn't want the children knowing about that part of his past."

Steve nodded, "I won't mention it, then," he smiled politely at him, trying to shake off the fact that Magneto had children, "Your husband tried to crush my husband, by the way. He also threw my shield into a building. My father in-law made it for me, it's very valuable."

"Ha, he made both of them for you," Wade snickered, "He made Iron Man and he made the shield. I hope you thank him."

"Grandpa made daddy?" Peter asked, looking confused.

"We need to have a little talk about the birds and the bees, Petey!" Wade said, jumping off of Charles' lap.

"Wade, no," Charles said quickly.

"Wade, yes," the boy smirked.

"Wade, no play date with Peter if you tell him that," Steve said quickly.

Wade's eyes widened and he grabbed Peter's hand, "Okay, man, I'll shut up. Don't have a cow!"

Steve sighed, "I don't know what that means."

Charles smiled sympathetically and took the paper from him, "I'll call out the names."

Steve sighed and glanced down at where Wade was holding Peter's hand. He was whispered in his son's ear and...oh _GOSH_ , his son was blushing.

No. This was _not_ happening. Peter was too little to have a crush, right? That was for older kids. Peter was just a baby!

"I'll need the following students to report to our group," Charles called in a voice that immediately got the children's attention. It wasn't too harsh, but just enough that they turned their attention to the adult.

"Harry Osborn, Peter Rogers-Stark, Gwen Stacy, Scott Summers, Mary Jane Watson, and Wade Wilson," Charles called.

Wade mumbled under his breath and held onto Peter's hand, "You're my buddy, right?"

Peter nodded quickly, a smile planted firmly on his face.

"My buddy," Wade said quickly when the other kids walked over.

"He's our friend too, Wade, don't hog him!" Gwen huffed, crossing her arms.

Wade hugged Peter tightly and stuck his tongue out at her.

Steve tried not to laugh. He really did.

* * *

Steve sat in the back of the bus, beside Charles. They'd taken a handicap accessible bus so it was easier for him. Steve kept glancing up, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The kids were rowdy and excited, but they weren't out of their seats or anything.

"They're fine, Captain Rogers," Charles chuckled, "The moment they're out of their seats, we have something to worry about."

Steve just nodded and looked around for Peter. He saw his son leaning up against the window as he talked excitedly to Wade and Mary Jane. Peter apparently hoped they had bugs to look at at the zoo...Steve still didn't understand the fascination he had.

"You're not used to this," Charles smiled slightly, "It must be hard."

"I'm getting used to it," Steve nodded, "I catch on pretty fast. It's more about getting used to...all of this," he sighed, "I can barely work my car."

"Understandable. I'm sure there's been many advances in technology since you were frozen," Charles nodded.

"Yeah," Steve sighed, "Why are we going on a trip to a field?"

Charles looked at him for a moment and decided to just stare out the window.

* * *

"Okay, children, gather around," Charles called as they got to the entrance of the zoo and the kids crowded into their individual groups.

Wade ran over quickly, practically dragging Peter behind him. He stopped once he got there and put his arm around Peter tightly.

"You don't have to do that, Wade," Steve said.

"We're buddies, we gotta stick together," Wade shrugged.

"Oh, do we all have to do that?" Harry asked. He put his arm around Mary Jane and smiled.

"Get off!" Mary Jane snapped and shoved him away. She crossed her arms, "Gwen says you're not supposed to allow boys to touch you unless they ask first and only if you say yes!"

"Yeah!" Gwen yelled, "You have to ask to put your arm around her!"

Peter snickered, trying to hide it when the three started yelling at each other.

"Okay, children, please calm down," Charles said gently when Steve was unsure what he needed to say, "I'm going to hand you out some worksheets. Your teachers will take them tomorrow so be sure to do them and make sure you return them."

All of the kids groaned.

"They're questions about animals," Steve tried to add helpfully.

"I wanna be in Captain America's group!" one of the kids yelled.

Steve looked at Charles awkwardly and walked over to the teacher, Sharon, "I can take pictures with the kids when we get back to the school," he offered, "If that will...calm them down," he tried.

"Thank you, Steve," Sharon smiled at him and looked back at the kids, "Okay, everyone!" she yelled and blew the whistle.

Steve winced and held his ear.

"Captain Rogers has agreed that if you're all on your best behavior, he'll take pictures with you once we return to the school!" she yelled.

A few of the kids cheered, then Wade started yelling.

"Nu-uh, he's gonna do it no matter what!" Wade yelled, "I heard it!"

"Wade," Charles scolded.

Sharon sighed and smiled sympathetically at him, "Thank you for this, by the way. I just figured...it would kind of be a treat for the kids."

Steve nodded, "It's not a problem, Sharon," he told her before walking away.

Sharon was the teacher of Peter's grade. She was also the pre-school teacher last year. Steve started to notice the pattern when they went in to meet his kindergarten teacher and she was the same teacher from last year. He wasn't exactly up to date on the school system and what went on in it, but he knew that it was kind of rare for a teacher to move up with the students.

Steve got suspicious. He got even more suspicious when HYDRA agents came for Bucky when he was at home -well, Sam's apartment- with Steve and this school teacher jumped in with a gun and defended them before even Steve had time to react.

Sharon was an agent, he found out. Nick had assigned her to protect them. She was also certified to teach children, so it was the perfect cover up. She taught Peter's class, saw him everyday, and was always able to check up with Steve and Tony without it being deemed suspicious by anyone who tried to watch them.

"Wade, we're trying to get the other kids not to act up," Steve explained.

"Lying is bad, Charles told me so!" Wade pointed out.

Charles sighed, "Of course, this is the only time you've remembered that, Wade," he laughed.

* * *

"MAMMAL!" Wade yelled, pointing at the sign in front of one of the exhibits. Their small group hurried over and instantly started to work on their worksheets.

"Wade, volume control," Charles sighed and looked at Steve, "Does Peter have trouble with that? I have two at home that never realize how loud they are."

Steve shook his head, "Peter's always been so well-behaved. I usually only have trouble getting him to do his homework."

"Tell him he'll get a cookie if he does it," Charles shrugged, "That's always worked for me."

"Isn't that bribery?" Steve asked, looking confused, "And aren't cookies bad for them?"

"It's not bribery as much as it's...a reward," Charles told him, "And not all cookies are bad for them. I'll recommend a few to you later."

Steve smiled weakly, "Thank you," he told him and then sighed, "Look, I know...with everything that's happened between the Avengers and Magneto-"

"Erik," Charles cut him off, "He goes by Erik."

Steve nodded, "With everything that's happened between the Avengers and _Erik_ , things could be tense. But I don't want them to be. Wade likes Peter...and Peter likes Wade. They're friends," he glanced over at Wade, who was still hanging onto Peter, "I know Tony won't be happy with the idea, but we should get along."

Charles sighed, "Captain Rogers-"

"Steve," he corrected him quietly.

" _Steve_ , at the time that your battles with Erik were happening, we were all trying to stop him," he sighed, "I knew Erik before that...he was hell bent on revenge and he had every right to be. I'm not excusing his actions in the slightest, but after an incident, Pietro and Wanda saw him hurt. It really, really scared them and there were tears. After that...he just stopped. He's still a very troubled man, but he never puts any of that above the well-being of his children or me."

Steve nodded, looking down at his shoes, "Tony probably won't believe that."

"Tony Stark seems like a hardheaded man," Charles laughed quietly, "He and Erik have that in common."

"Pops!" Peter ran over, "The bugs are that way! They have bugs, pops!"

"Okay, okay," Steve laughed, "We have to get through this part first, okay?"

"Fine," Peter sighed and grunted slightly when Wade ran over and practically slammed into him. He stumbled slightly, but Wade caught him before he fell.

"Ow," Peter mumbled.

"Wade, please be more careful with Peter," Charles sighed, "You have to be gentle. You can't be how you are with Pietro with him. He doesn't heal as fast as he does."

"I wouldn't hurt him!" Wade said, instantly getting angry.

"I know that, you just have to be careful," Charles told him.

Wade mumbled something under his breath and held onto Peter tightly.

* * *

Steve sat awkwardly at the picnic table, watching Wade make kissy faces at his son. He wrinkled his nose and looked down at his sandwich. His phone went off and he grabbed it quickly.

Tony had created a simpler phone for him. One with buttons so he knew what he was doing.

It was a message in a group text Tony created for him using the title _"Avengers, Assemble!"_ in his texts.

 **Superhusband:** How's it going?

Needless to say, he didn't choose Tony's contact name.

 **Clint:** Yeah, lose any kids yet?

 **Nat:** Shut up, he won't lose any kids.  
**Nat:** Steve, don't lose any kids.

 **Steve:** It's going fine and I have not lost any children.  
**Steve:** And I don't intend to lose any either.

 **Bucky:** DID THAT BOY LEAVE PETER ALONE

 **Nat:** Someone help him turn off his caps lock.

 **Steve:** He's his buddy for the trip, so no. He's also making faces like he wants to kiss him.

 **Superhusband:** Are you kidding? Peter is SIX. Get him away from him right now.

 **Steve:** I can't, they're buddies.

 **Superhusband:** Get him a new buddy.

 **Steve** : But he's making him smile.

 **Superhusband:** STEVE

 **Steve:** I can't, sorry.

 **Superhusband:** You're the chaperone, YES YOU CAN!

 **Steve:** No, I can't, sorry.

 **Nat** : I'm going to deck you if my nephew's first kiss is at six years-old, Rogers.

 **Steve:** Gotta go, sorry.

Steve pocketed his phone when some of the kids started to get rowdy. They were obviously done eating and ready to go.

"Should we head to the next exhibit?" Steve asked, looking up at Charles.

"We should check over their worksheets first and make sure none of them need help," Charles told him.

"See, this is why you're the teacher," Steve laughed weakly.

"I'm a college professor, but I know a lot about children," Charles laughed quietly.

* * *

Steve decided he really liked Charles Xavier. Charles was just a college professor with a lot of kids...who just so happen to be married to **Magneto**.

Tony was going to throw a fit.

Steve smiled, watching as Peter listed off the different bugs to the other students without having to even read the signs.

"Your son really likes insects," Charles commented, watching them.

"Yeah, he does, especially the spiders," Steve laughed quietly, "I don't know where he even gets it from. The most dirt Tony ever gets on him is something from his lab and I'm not exactly a fan of them."

"They all have their things," Charles explained, "Children's brains aren't fully developed, of course. But it's important they express themselves and have interests. Peter seems to have flourished. You two must be good parents."

"We try," Steve shrugged.

"I have help," Charles explained, "My friend, Logan, lives with Erik and I. He's Wade's father."

"Yeah, we've met," Steve smiled, "I gave him my card to give me a call. I said we could set something up with Peter and Wade but he never really called me back."

"Logan is...protective," Charles sighed, "He's been through a lot in his life, just like Erik. It's made both of them fiercely protective and suspicious of just about anyone. I really do apologize for Logan. I'm usually the one who handles the children's social lives, anyways."

"Oh...here, then," he said, getting out his wallet quickly and handing him a card.

"We can set something up," Charles smiled at him, "Wade has soccer coming up soon, so he'll be on the schedule between practices, games, and school, but I'm sure there will be time."

"There's a soccer league?" Steve asked, looking confused.

"Yes, the elementary school runs it. They have a league that is run by their teachers. It's an outside of school activity, of course, but they have fields close by," he explained.

"Oh," Steve said, mentally hitting himself for not noticing the fields that were probably very obvious in the school. Maybe Peter would like soccer...he was energetic. Maybe he'd like being around his classmates more...

"I'll give you the contact information, if you'd like. I think they sent a paper out about it at the beginning of the year," Charles explained.

"Oh, I must have...missed it," Steve said awkwardly. He'd been under a mountain of paperwork for SHIELD when Peter had brought all of his papers home that he needed to sign. Medical forms, emergency contact information, scheduling information, school calling numbers...it was all so much on top of the paperwork. He just signed what needed to be signed and didn't bother to look at anything else.

Charles Xavier could handle...what? Twelve kids? And he couldn't even handle one!

"I'm sure you job is very time consuming," Charles laughed quietly and studied the card, "I'm sorry. Jobs. You have two jobs."

"Well, I don't get paid for that one," Steve shrugged, "Can you still call that a job?"

"Yes, you can," Charles said sincerely, "It's very nice what you do. I didn't know you were a counselor."

"I counsel war vets who come back home or deal with PTSD," he explained, "Anyone who needs help adapting to being home again, basically. My friend, Sam, helps me. We've actually been helping my friend, B-" he started and cut himself off.

They weren't supposed to tell anyone about Bucky.

"Bucky Barnes," Charles said suddenly.

Steve's eyes widened.

"Steve, it's very common knowledge that I'm a mutant and one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. I can't automatically trust you just because you're Captain America. I love Wade and Scott, they're both in this group. I had to be sure I could trust you around them," Charles explained, "In the process of checking that, I saw your memory of speaking to Mr. Barnes this morning. I've taken my children to the Smithsonian before, I remembered the face."

Steve swallowed, "You can't...tell anyone about him. He's not well," he said hoarsely, "He has...trigger words. They're slowly getting fixed but h-he..." he trailed off, stuttering.

"He's the Winter Soldier," Charles said quietly, "Yes, that was there too," he took a deep breath, "Steve, would you like me to try to help him?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked quickly.

"I could try to get inside of Mr. Barnes' mind and see if I could help him," Charles sighed, "You seem like a nice man and Mr. Barnes seems like a nice man. I want to help you."

Steve swallowed, "You really think you could help him?"

"I could try," Charles said, "I can't make any promises, but the mind is a specialty of mine."

"I-I'll see if he wants to. I mean...we've been working with scientists and everything, but he still gets triggered and we just...we're just trying to make things normal for him. SHIELD wants to lock him up," he said bluntly. He was sure Charles knew about SHIELD at this point, if he was in his head. He didn't care at this point. Someone was offering to help Bucky.

"I'll do my best," Charles smiled at him, "Just give me a call. You know where I live."

* * *

**Steve:** I have something to run by all of you. Sam, make sure to delete this from Bucky's phone.

 **Sam:** He barely knows how to work it anyways.

 **Clint:** This should be good.

 **Steve:** You guys know Charles Xavier, right?

 **Nat:** Amazing telepath who saved everyone and then proceeded to marry the supervillian he saved everyone from? I've heard of him.

 **Steve:** Former supervillian.

 **Superhusband:** Former supervillian who threw me into a building.

 **Steve:** LOOK, he's offering to help Bucky. He's a telepath, he can get in his head. He can check what's going on in there.

 **Sam:** I don't know if he'd agree to it, man. Maybe if we ask on one of his good days. Maybe one day after we go jogging and I could make those pancakes he likes.

 **Steve:** The ones with the plums?

 **Sam:** Yeah.

 **Superhusband:** Wait...pancakes with plums?

 **Steve:** Bucky will eat plums with anything, Tony.

* * *

"I want to see closer," one of the kids whined, trying to lean over the railing.

"Flash, please don't do that," Sharon sighed.

Steve glanced over from where they were. They were at the exhibit right beside the bear Sharon's group was looking at. He could tell there was alarm in her voice.

"Isn't there a way to get closer?" the child continued to complain, "Can't I just lean over-"

"FLASH, NO!" Sharon yelled, getting everyone's attention. Before she could even react, the child had fallen over the railing.

Yelling started, from a lot of parents and a some of the children. Everyone was panicking. Steve acted on his instincts and training. He instantly ran over and jumped the railing, not worrying about the height or the bear that was somewhere in the habitat.

He landed on the ground, wincing slightly at the landing. It was a drop that was pretty far. He ran over to where the child, Flash, was on the ground.

"I hurt my leg!" Flash sniffled, tears going down his face, "I-I can't walk-"

"Here, I got you," Steve said quickly, walking over and picking him up, "Okay, I'm going to need you to hold on tight," he said, looking around the habitat quickly. There had to be a way back up...

His eyes fell on the door that was obviously made for the caretakers. He walked over and tried to open it, groaning when he saw it was locked.

"Is the bear going to get us?!" Flash asked quickly.

"No, no, no, hey," Steve said quickly, "Calm down. I'm going to get us out of here before the bear even notices. Just..." his eyes fell on the rocks and he sighed, "Are you afraid of heights?"

* * *

"Where did my pops go?!" Peter yelled, "Miss Sharon, where'd he go? Is he hurt?! What happened to Flash? Miss Sharon?!"

"Peter, your father is going to be okay," Charles reassured him, "He's climbing up right now. He isn't hurt at all."

"It's gonna be okay, Petey," Wade said quickly, pulling his friend into a hug when Peter started to cry.

"Pete, look!" Harry said excitedly.

Peter turned around and saw his dad was scaling one of the rocks in the habitat with Flash hanging onto his back, his arms wrapped around his neck for dear life as they made the climb.

Steve got up to the railing and Sharon ran over quickly.

"Take him," Steve said, breathing heavily and red in the face. Flash must have had a tight grip.

Sharon leaned over and grabbed Flash, being extremely careful, "Is he hurt?"

"His leg," Steve said, "I think it's broken," he said, climbing over the railing.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA SAVED FLASH!" one of the kids yelled.

Everyone started clapping and a few adults started taking pictures...and a few kids with their phones as well.

 _Why do such young children have phones?_ Steve thought as he waved at some of the cameras awkwardly.

Peter ran over and hugged Steve's legs tightly, "Poppa," he sniffled.

Steve picked him up quickly, holding him close, "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

"I thought you got hurt. I couldn't see you," he whimpered, "I was worried."

"Oh, buddy, I'm okay," Steve chuckled, "Hey...smile for me. Can you smile for me?"

Peter sniffled and shook his head, tears going down his red face.

"Hey, look at me," Steve said, wiping his tears away, "I'm okay. I'm here."

Peter stared at him and finally smiled, sniffling as he did. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face in his shoulder.

* * *

**Pepper:** One day. I want one day where you guys don't end up in the news. I'm just asking for ONE DAY.

 **Superhusband:** Hey, he's a hero.

* * *

"The ambulance is taking Flash to the hospital," Sharon explained as the kids lined up for the bus, their trip being cut slightly short, "I'm going to go with them and make sure his parents get there."

Steve nodded.

"You know your face is going to be all over the news, right?" Sharon laughed.

"I'm sure it will be," Steve sighed, "Pepper is going to be thrilled."

"Well, at least it was something good," Sharon told him, "Now, there's going to be a teacher back at the school waiting with sign out sheets. All the parents should be there. Don't worry about a thing."

"Right," Steve nodded, "Uh...okay. So...this was pretty productive. Do you think I was a good chaperone?"

"Well, you saved a child's life, so that gets you some serious brownie points," Sharon laughed.

"We're getting brownies?" Steve asked, looking confused.

* * *

"So...you chaperoned a field trip with Charles Xavier and saved a kid's life?" Clint asked.

"Pretty much," Steve nodded.

They were sitting in the living room of their home. Tony had been there with Bruce when he arrived, they'd been doing something in the lab; then Sam and Bucky showed up a little bit after they arrived, followed by Clint and Nat. Peter had since gone to bed after excitedly talking with his aunts and uncles about everything he saw at the zoo and Wade.

"I don't like him," Tony said bluntly.

"You've never even met him," Steve laughed.

"I still don't like him," Tony shrugged.

Steve took a deep breath and sat back on the couch, "It was a pretty normal day."

"Relatively normal," Sam corrected him, "You spent the day with one of the most powerful telepaths in the world...who is apparently married to a supervillian-"

"Former supervillian," Steve corrected, "Remember why we couldn't figure out why he dropped off the map? It's because he has kids and he was worried about them. I knew Magneto and Charles were married, I just didn't realize they had _children_."

"Kids?" Tony asked, "Magneto has kids?" he demanded.

Steve bit his lip, "Well, he has three of his own, according to Charles. They have a lot of them, actually."

"Hopefully nothing like those guys next door," Tony rolled his eyes, "I swear, they have twenty kids. I can never see over the fence, but they hang out in that clubhouse and there's tons of them."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Steve said and looked up at the ceiling awkwardly, "Charles is our neighbor."

"WHAT?!" Tony demanded.

"Don't get mad that you didn't know! I told you that it was polite to go and meet your neighbors and you were all _'No, Steve, we don't need to, now come here and give me a kiss, baby'_ ," he said, mocking him.

"Gross," Nat said bluntly.

Tony walked over to the window and looked out at the house beside them, "You mean to tell me that MAGNETO lives over there?!"

"Erik," Steve corrected, "He goes by Erik."

"Magneto is our neighbor and he has twenty kids!" Tony yelled.

"I want to see," Bucky stood up and walked over quickly, looking out the window beside him.

"Okay, okay, enough," Steve said quickly, walking over and closing the curtains, "Look, Charles says that Erik isn't a threat anymore and I trust him! He has kids. Tony, you and I know firsthand how kids can change someone! So please, just leave this alone. Peter loves their kids...they're friends."

Tony took a deep breath, "One step out of line and I'm going after him."

"He'd just throw you into a building again," Clint snorted, taking a drink of his beer.

* * *

"I can't believe you told them we live here," Erik said, going over and looking out the window, "You know, I told you when they moved in that we have to move because that Stark man was just going to blow a fuse. He could come and attack us at any moment, Charles, any moment!"

"You're paranoid, darling," he sighed, setting up their chess pieces.

Erik stared out the window for a moment before shutting the curtains and walking over, sitting down across from him, "This is why I don't like neighbors, you know. We should have just gotten a house out in the middle of no where. It's safer."

Charles rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, dear."

Erik crossed his arms, "You actually trust them?"

"They want to live a normal life, just like we do," Charles shrugged, "Captain Rogers is a levelheaded person and we are the least of his worries."

Erik just sighed, "You're naive, Charles."

"Whatever you say, dear," Charles said again, "Your move."

"Indeed it is," Erik mumbled, moving his piece without touching it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this series. I'm having a ton of fun writing it. Also please point out any errors with years/plot holes. I'm pretty sure I'm getting them all and making sure there are none, but I want to be sure to make this series as enjoyable as possible.
> 
> Also, if there's anything you want to see from this universe, let me know in the comments!


End file.
